


Reunited

by egosoffire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Exes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Femtrope Bingo #2 - Reuniting Exes.Mary and Irene are reunited.





	

"You go by Mary now, don't you?"

Mary's heart raced, thrumming against her ribcage. She had thought she'd never see Irene Adler again, but there she was.

"I thought you were dead," Mary said, not answering her question. "All of my contacts said that you were executed." 

"Well, all of your contacts were wrong," Irene said, darkly. "I can thank a mutual friend of ours for the fact that I'm alive." 

"Sherlock."

"The one and only," Irene said, shaking her head. "He's his own brand of wonderful. Just like someone I used to know. Rosamund, my dear, I have to ask though. I thought you were dead as well. You had a bad job and you...vanished..." 

"I decided that the life was over for me," Mary explained, averting her eyes. "Everyone else was dead, and I needed something more. A purpose, a way of life that was different, better somehow."

"Did he give you a better life?"

Mary winced at the mention of her ex-husband. She had cared about John, cared for him dearly, but she had never truly been in love with him. It had taken over a year for her to accept this, but the part of John that she had ocne loved was his safety, the security she felt when she was with him. He gave her a safe life, a good life, the one that she had been seeking out.

Yet, it had never been love. 

"It was a nice life," Mary said quietly.

"I saw your wedding photos," Irene quipped, crossing the room. There was elegance in every single move that she made. "That was how I found you alive. I told Sherlock about our past. I'm sorry if that was out of line, but I wanted to ensure you were both safe."

With Irene's back turned, it was easier to sense her emotional state. She was hurting and Mary could not help the guilt that overwhelmed her. This wasn't her fault, of course, but at the same time it broke her heart.

"Irene," she said softly. "I didn't want to leave you, you know? I had to make a choice and it had nothing to do with you."

Irene turned back towards her. "I know that, Mary," she said, using her new name with a tone of remorse that was nearly heartbreaking. "I know that you did what you had to do. I know that it had nothing to do with me. Trust me, I know." 

"I left John for many reasons," Mary said, looking down at the ground. "I left him because I was living a lie with him. I left him because he loved a version of me that doesn't truly exist. I also left him because he wasn't you." 

Irene's face changed. There was a flinch, brief and barely noticeable. Most wouldn't notice it, but Mary wasn't most people.

"I loved you," Irene said softly. "I loved you even though I insisted I couldn't." 

Mary reached over and took her by the hand. Irene's hand was warm in hers, and she almost pulled away, but she didn't. Their hands were warm and comfortable. "I love you still," she whispered. "That's why John and I just...never happened. I don't know what to do right now, but I think I want to kiss you right now."

"Why don't you then?" 

Those words were enough to break Mary. Tears filled her eyes and she blinked, but she could not keep them from falling. "I'm pregnant," she whispered. "I'm pregnant and I'm scared." 

"You can still kiss me."

That was enough encouragement from the woman that she loved. Mary looked at Irene and the memories of their past, how inseparable and in love they had been, how the romance had saved both of their lives time and time again. They had just been two women in a dangerous world who worked together, but they had so much love. There was so much love between them. 

Mary kissed her, desperately.

The kiss made it feel like the pair of them had never truly been apart. She loved Irene and always had, and that wasn't going to change. She was pregnant and scared and she had just left her husband after only a few short months of marriage, but here they were, together. 

"Does John know?" Irene asked, her eyes flickering down towards Mary's stomach. Mary wondered if she was figuring out the ways that Mary was carefully concealing the little bump. "I mean..."

"Yes," Mary sighed, hands dropping down to her stomach. "Sherlock told us on our wedding day. That was when I realized how much trouble I was truly in. I think that was the day I decided that we couldn't last."

"So, what are your plans when it comes to the baby?" Irene asked, trying to act casual, like she wasn't at all invested in the answer. "I mean..."

"Well, I mean, it's going to be a split custody thing," Mary said somberly. "I don't want to take John out of his baby's life. But I'm tired and I miss you so much, you know?"

"Well, I must say that I don't know too much about babies." A smile crossed Irene's beautiful face. She pressed her lips to Mary's cheek. "I never had much of an interest in them either, but if it's a baby coming from you, it's going to be something special. I wouldn't mind knowing that baby very well."

"Darling, I'm not the woman you fell in love with the first time," Mary warned, looking at the woman she'd loved so much and for so long, pleadingly. "I mean, I struggled with John, but at the same time, I cant be the woman that I used to be."

"I'd imagine. I don't think the world's deadliest assassin can live the exact same life when she has a baby to be concerned with."

"No," Mary agreed. "I can't live the old lifestyle, but I can't pretend that I'm normal, either."

"I don't want you to be normal, or the same old Rosie," Irene said with a grin. "I'd rather you just be Mary, but please stay with me, because I missed you so much that words cannot describe it."

"I missed you too, sweetie. And If you'll have me, I'm not leaving."


End file.
